


Obligatory Curtain Fic

by misura



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Eddie and Venom go shopping for new curtains.





	Obligatory Curtain Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



"No," Eddie said, trying to sound like he meant it - which he assured himself he did.

He'd given in on the neonbright wallpaper, and the set of godawful lamps, and the cutesy fridge magnets and even a set of potted plants that he suspected Venom thought were edible, but on the topic of new curtains, he was determined to put his foot down.

_"I like them,"_ Venom said.

There were pictures of farm animals on them. Very cute, very adorable farm animals.

"Yes, well, it takes two to tango, and I ain't dancing," Eddie said. He wondered if Venom's superpowers would be of any use with redecorating. Probably not. Probably, it'd be Eddie doing all the work, with Venom commenting and criticizing and demanding snack time.

_"Eddie,"_ Venom said, and Eddie felt something slither down his skin. _"Don't be stubborn."_

"Thought you liked it when I was being stubborn," Eddie muttered, feeling his resolve crumble already in the face of Venom's ... persuasive techniques. They were only curtains, after all. He hardly spent any time at home anyway, and if it made Venom happy - well, a happy Venom was a happy Eddie, wasn't it?

_"Eeeedddie,"_ Venom said, again.

"All right, fine."


End file.
